


Thank You For Being A Wonderful Big Brother:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi No La O Ka Malihini (A Stranger Only For a Day), Family, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Post-Episode: s09e23 Ho'okahi no la o ka malihini (A stranger only for a day), Protective Siblings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary thanks Steve for sticking by her, & being there for her, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thank You For Being A Wonderful Big Brother:

*Summary: Mary thanks Steve for sticking by her, & being there for her, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

“This is really nice, I am glad that we are doing this, Bro”, Mary-Ann McGarrett told her brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were enjoying the ice cream, that Steve brought for them to have as a treat. The Former Seal was glad that the house was not so lonely, & filled with love again, & people.

 

“Yeah, It is nice, I am glad that we have the time to do this”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he took a spoonful of the delicious ice cream, & just relaxed for a change, & enjoying life, as it is. It took the Five-O Commander awhile not to worry about the big things, & trust, & have a positive outlook that things will be okay.

 

“Listen, I want to thank you for being there for me, & believing me when I told you that something was suspicious at that house, Also for your support, But, Most of all, Thank you for being a wonderful big brother”, She said, as she laid her head on his shoulder, Her eyes were getting a little misty.

 

“Thank you for being in my life, You make it easy being a big brother, I am so proud of you, & the major turn around that you did, Now, You have a life, that you should be proud of, I know that I am”, He said, after he composed himself, cause he got a little emotional too. He kissed the top of her head, & said, “I love you, Mare”, “I love you too, Big Bro”, & they went on with eating their ice cream.

 

The End.


End file.
